A Chaotic Day
by Wildwulf
Summary: Taking place in the game continuity, Robotnik plots another scheme involving the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and the Chaotix all get involved into stopping this scheme and it all happens within one day!
1. Chapter 1: Robotnik's newest scheme

**Author's note: Please take into consideration that this is my first Sonic-based fanfic. I try to portray the characters in a likable way, but this is my first time writing something about Sonic, and I'm not very good at creating very creative plots. With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy the story nevertheless, and all characters are copyrighted property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

It was a stormy night... As thunder erupted through the dark blue sky around the evening time, somewhere on a small coast stood a relatively large building, guarded and inhabited by many robots, patrolling around the area. Though in the center of the building, a loud angry sound could be heard.

'GAAAHH! AGAIN! AGAIN HAS THAT ACURSED HEDGEHOG BESTED ME!'

Throwing a tantrum in his latest base was the notorious Doctor Ivo Robotnik, self-proclaimed genius scientist and a progidy in mechanical engineering. Though he looked very comically obese with his round egg-like body, his plans for world domination aren't. Though he builded various robots and vehicles in his attempts, he never once succeeded. Now he was flailing his arms around while walking in circles in his private room, looking with a very steam-red head of frustration.

'Master Robotnik, you must calm down!' One of the various Egg Pawn robots being the common grunts in his massive army that were nearby him desperately tried to comfort him.

Robotnik in turn turned his head around like lightning speed and commented on it: 'How should I calm down, when that meddlesome hedgehog just crushed my plans for the...eh...I don't know how many times again!' Robotnik was slightly nervous when he was thinking about it, but quickly resumed his rant. 'I was just about to head to Station Square's center to crush the whole place down when that hedgehog showed up and crushed my latest Egg Aerofighter vehicle with that speed of his!'

He then began to smash his fists on a nearby table. 'Darn it, darn it, DARN IT! And it was just painted too!'

One of the other Egg Pawns approached him. 'But...he's always so fast, it makes him so hard to hit, he's nearly invincible! Don't you know anything that could solve that problem, Mast--yikes!'

Robotnik then grabbed the robot with a furious look. 'Inventing something to counter his speed?' Before he was then reminded of something, and gently put the robot down, his face turning normal again. 'No, that's a good point you made there, Egg Pawn 2003! I was just reminded I did in fact once invented such a thing...' He then proceeding to walk to a control panel overseeing the various storespaces for his projects, until he noticed one amongst his old robot storage rooms. 'Yes...with a few modifications, it'll be much more effective! Oh, you also mentioned he's nearly invincible, right?' Robotnik asked the Egg Pawn.

'Euh, yes indeed, Master.' The robot scratched it's head in question.

'Hmm, especially when he uses all of the Chaos Emeralds to turn into that golden form...THAT'S IT!' Robotnik then smirked as he got a new idea in his head. 'If he can use all of the Emeralds to become invincible. So must I! That's the solution!' Robotnik grinned in satisfaction as he gained a new idea. ' First I'll need to collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds, then I'll build something that utilizes it's powers to it's best potential, and then, the world shall finally bow down before me! GAHAHAHAHA!' Robotnik suddenly stopped his laughing and pressed a button activating all speakers around his base: 'Attention all robots, go on patrol and search for the 7 Chaos Emeralds! They're essential in my latest plans! When you find one of them, bring it back to the base immediatly!'

After his short announcement, about most of Robotnik's main forces flew away in various directions on command with their latest command in their memory. Robotnik then stood up and walked towards a door that shifted open. 'Now, to get some shut-eye...it's been a busy day, and can't go and conquer the world without any sleep!'

And with that, begins a new scheme for Dr. Robotnik...and a new adventure for Sonic!


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic and Tails, a busy start

It was a sunny day on a small island close near the continent of Station Square, known as Shore Island. On Shore Island there was a small forest with a hill overlooking the area and a vast beach with calm water flowing near it's coast.

Walking on the coastline beach was Sonic's best friend and young mechanical genius, Miles Prower, or as he's known to many, 'Tails', for his unique trait of having two tails.

He recently moved onto the island and builded a home spot there in order to do more research onto his machinery and hoping to make a new type of airplane that's faster than his current Tornado 2.

But while he was taking a scroll outside to get his mind refreshed, he suddenly tripped, falling in the sand.

'Oww!' Tails stood up and looked at what he tripped over, it was apparently something shiny, stuck in the sand dirt. Tails bowed down and started to dig it out, but to his great suprise, it was a very rare object he fell over.

'A Chaos Emerald? I can't believe my eyes that one's right here!'

It was indeed one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, it being the green one which happened to lie a bit buried in the sand. Excited, Tails grabbed it and looked into it. He saw it many times in his life, yet could never stop being amazed at it's shiny light.

'This could really help me out with a new engine I'm working on!' Tails exclaimed happily as he began to walk back to his house.

But at the same time, a big flying bird-like robot was flying over the island, and apparently slowed itself down...

'Scanning indicates a Chaos Emerald is here! Proceeding to capture it...' The robot blurted out before he swooped down towards Tails. The young fox heard the noise, and confused, looked upwards, only to be quickly suprised by the incoming bird. 'Wha-WAAAHH!' He dived down on the ground in panic and dropped the Chaos Emerald as the bird glided over him. Soon the bird turned around and quickly snatched the Emerald in one of it's talons, and flew up again. 'Emerald secured. Proceeding back to base...'

Tails lifted up his head and saw as the bird took away with the Emerald in his claws. 'HEY! COME BACK WITH THAT EMERALD, THIEF!' He yelled, but the bird flew away. Tails in turn runned back to his house, and with a determined look on his face. 'Don't think you can shake me off that easily, big bird!'

Meanwhile....

As the wind blew on the big fields outside the major city of Station Square, the famed ultra-fast Sonic the Hedgehog was running around at a good pace passing through a forest and a plain before he decided to rest up at a small lake. A bit bushed, he sat down on a soft patch of grass and looked up to the sky, sighing a bit in relief as he heard the calm sounds of the wind wheeze past him.

'Ah, nothing's better than a small break after a good run. Man, I love the fresh air!' Sonic exclaimed with a smile.

Though his happyness was short-lived, as he heard some noices approaching from behind him. Noticing it, he jumped up and turned his head around to see what it was.

'Hey, it's a weird bird...almost like a...robot? And Tails in the Tornado? What's happening up there?' Sonic was suprised to see this and decided to head for a nearby hill as fast he could in order to get a better view of what was going on.

'Homing Missiles, fire!' Whilst in a speedy chase behind the fast bird, Tails quickly pressed on a button which made 4 small missiles pop out of the front of the Tornado 2, launching them in the direction of the robot. The robot bird was prepared for this, however, and in a suprise, activated when the missiles came close enough a jet boost in it's wing engines of which it's heat made the missiles explode behind him and go faster than the Tornado.

'Dang it!' Tails exclaimed and pushed his feet on the pedal, but there was more bad news, as he then noticed on a dashboard display the engine was already going at it's fastest.

'Hmm...looks like he can use some help there...' Sonic smirked as he then curled up and prepared a spindash, then launching forward into the air through a steep hill and then knocking the bird robot off course by ramming it from the side of it's beak, proceeding to fall down himself.

'Thanks, Sonic!' Tails exclaimed as he then got another missile assault ready, fired it off, and this time hitting the bird robot as it then exploded into pieces and dropping the Chaos Emerald on the ground.

While Tails prepared to land down the Tornado, Sonic picked up the Emerald from the ground nearby, playing a bit with it by tossing it up and catching it with his hand. After Tails landed on a safe spot and jumped out of it, he approached Sonic with a thankful face. 'Thanks for the help, Sonic! If you weren't there, that robot would have gotten away with the Emerald for sure,'

'No problem, pal, but you did most of the work there!' Sonic complimented him on that, to which he then turned his attention to the Chaos Emerald he holded. 'Where did you find this Emerald, actually?' Sonic questioned his best friend.

'Well, I just happened to stumble upon it just awhile ago on Shore Island, but right as I picked it up and headed for home that bird robot swept out from the sky and stole it away from me.' Tails explained, his head then turning towards the few remains of the bird robot lying across the ground. Sonic also looked towards it and then frowned a bit, knowing what this meant.

'Hmm...if it's robots out for the Chaos Emeralds, I betcha a certain egg-shaped guy's out for them again!' Tails immediatly knew what he was talking about. 'Dr. Eggman! But...what do you think he's up to now?'

'I don't know, buddy, but whatever it is, I bet it's no good!' Sonic responded, but his face then smirked. 'What do ya say we head out and collect the other Emeralds before he does and find out what it is?'

'Sounds like a plan!' Tails smiled, but as soon as he smiled, he thought about something that made him worry. 'But...finding the Emeralds sure isn't easy. All being spread out around the world...I know we've managed to find them alot but that was often by luck or because of the Emeralds' power to attract each other...WAIT! That's it!' Tails suddenly jumped up as he got an idea, to which Sonic was suprised. 'Whoa! Easy there! What'cha got on your mind?'

'The Chaos Emeralds have the power to attract each other. I could use that knowledge in order to build something that might help out greatly in our search.' Tails explained. 'Sonic, could you give me the Emerald back? I need it so I can work on what I have in mind.'

'Sure, but where do we meet back then once you're done?' Sonic questioned while handing over the Emerald.

'Hmm... how about in the center of Station Square, near the statue, around 19:00 PM then? It shoud take me that long to finish it and come back there.' Tails asked while jumping back in the Tornado, preparing to lift off once again.

'Sure, sounds good to me.' Sonic smiled.

As Tails then departed off with the Chaos Emerald in hand towards the direction of Shore Island, Sonic then decided to run around the vicinity of the area surrounding Station Square some more in hopes of finding any other traces towards the Chaos Emeralds and Robotnik...


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaotix's New Assignment

Meanwhile, as Tails and Sonic were busy with their own plans, life proceeded on for the inhabitants of Station Square as usual. Though in the downtown section of the large capital city, in one of the many apartments there also seemed to be something going on...

In one room of an apartment that was settled apparently somewhat in the central of Station Square, a large crocodile sitting on a chair listening to some music on his headphones, and a chameleon was sitting on a couch in a odd position apparently meditating.

Then out of nowhere, a bee bursted through the doors with apparently a shopping bag in hand, all exited. 'Hey, guys, I'm baaaaaack!' He dropped the bags as he flew in, before sitting down all exhausted.

The crocodile then stood up, toning down the music on his headphones, picking up the bags. 'Heh, took ya long enough, Charmy. Was it really busy there at the stores?'

'Eh, not exactly, Vector...' Charmy said with a bit of a naughty expression. 'I saw a new candy store that opened up today and there was this huge opening hit! 2 pounds of candy for only 20 rings! I couldn't resist it!'

'WHAT?' Vector then shouted with a angry tone, and looked into the bags, seeing there was indeed a whole lot of candy in the bags among the stuff they needed. 'How can you think of just squatting away our money, when we need to spare it in order to pay the rent? GAH!'

When he heard his reptilian companion scream, the chameleon called Espio stood up from his meditation position and tried to calm down the argument. 'Vector, don't make such a big rush about it. I've had a feeling while meditating that surely there will be a big case coming our way soon.'

'How are you so sure, Espio?' Vector added in while packing out the bags with a disgruntled look on his face. 'We haven't got a single client for the past few weeks, and our income's been decreasing more and more. If we don't get some good amount of money soon, we'll be kicked out of here!'

Though just as he finished ranting, the phone on his desk was ringing and suprised at it, Vector immediatly hurried to it and picked up the phone, while quickly trying to sound professional, hoping it was finally a client calling for help.

'Hello, Detective Agency Chaotix here, how can we be of service?'

'Ah, this is the mayor of Station Square speaking here. Sorry if I call in a busy shedule, but could I ask you of a request?'

'We'd be more than happy to, mayor!' Vector agreed without hesitation, winking to Espio and Charmy who sat by listening along to the conversation.

'Well, recently there's been a few attacks by this notorious Doctor...Eggman was it? Anyway, he's been quite a nuisance and while this friendly fellow named Sonic's been stopping him for awhile, I can't be assured enough for the safety of my city and it's people. The government's been trying to locate him, but so far no such success. If I weren't mistaken your agency was once on the track of Dr. Eggman, correct?'

'Sure were! It took some tough following, but me and my boys taught him a lesson!' Vector bragged hoping the mayor would be so baited more into asking something from him.

'Good, then I suppose I could ask you and your agency to help out in tracking down where that madman resides and report it to us by calling the head office again? You shall be richly rewarded for helping our city's cause with this.'

Vector replied with much optimism. 'Don't worry a thing, Mr. Mayor! We'll track down where that Dr. Eggman guy is and inform you on the double!' Then he hung up the phone, and turned his attention to his companions.

'Good news, boys! We've been given a assignment by the mayor that will pay big-time!' Vector shouted in excitement.

'Yippie! Finally time for some fun again!' Charmy said flying in a circle.

'But what's the task required of us?' Espio questioned to Vector.

'Oh, it's pretty simple. All we have to do is track down where that Dr. Eggman guy is we were previously involved into and report it to the government of Station Square.'

Charmy then thought of the most important thing: 'But...how are we going to track him down if we don't know where he is?'

'Aw, darn.' Vector replied and then started to think a bit in his head. 'You got a good point there, Charmy... Ah! That's it!' Vector walked over to the drawer and took out some of the remaining money. 'Come on, boys. Time for a trip to the mechanical shop.' He signaled as he walked towards the door.

'What are you up to, Vector?' Espio wondered as he had no clue why they would first go to a mechanics store.

'I'll explain it underway. Come on, time's money! And we need it!' Vector shouted before Espio and Charmy soon followed after him...

Somewhere else, at the same time, in the central park of Station Square, Amy Rose was walking through the main path alongside a good friend of hers, Cream. They talked with each other pleasantly as they made their way to the main sightseeing spot, the grand river.

'Ah, it's such a lovely day, isn't it, Cream?' Amy asked her whilst looking up in the sky.

'It sure is, Amy.' The rabbit replied. 'It's really nice out here for a walk, thanks for taking me along with you.'

'Oh, no problem, Cream. Though I do wonder how Sonic and the others are doing. I haven't seen him, Tails, Knuckles and Big for quite some time.' Amy pondered a bit looking down at the ground deep in her thoughts, until she felt Cream tapping her shoulders. 'Hey, isn't that Sonic over there?'

'Really? Where?' Amy looked around suprised and noticed a while further up, Sonic was indeed on a spot of grass field near the lake, sitting nearby taking a drink and looking a bit exhausted. Immediatly happy at seeing her hero, Amy began to approach him. 'Hey, Sonic!'

'Huh?' Sonic looked behind him whilst taking a sip from his root beer can, and almost spitted it out when he saw who called him, panicking a bit inside himself to see her here. 'Oh, eh...hi-hi there, Amy.'

'What's wrong, Sonic?' Amy questioned him upon coming closer to him. Are you scared of seeing me or something?' She frowned a bit towards him.

'Erm, of course not, Amy.' Sonic muttered out a bit, but tried to keep his head cool. 'What are you doing out here?'

'Oh, I'm just taking a nice walk out of here with Cream, I asked her mother if she could accompany me on such a nice day early in the morning, and I happened to just see you here.' Amy told in response. 'And what about you, Sonic? Normally you aren't here in town very often.'

'Oh, well, I just stumbled across Tails earlier today, and we took care of one of Eggman's robots, who grabbed a Chaos Emerald. We suspect that he's out to get all of the Chaos Emeralds again for whatever plan he got cooked up now, and Tails' back at his house right now building something using that emerald to help us find the others and meet back at the grand statue at 19:00 PM. I in the meantime ran around the area if there was any sign of Eggman and his robots in the vicinity, and took a break here after finding nothing so far.' Sonic explained to Amy with this summary.

'Aw, no. Not him again! Won't he ever quit attempting to take over the world?' Amy shrugged her head, but then asked Sonic: 'Sonic, isn't there any way I can help?'

Sonic tilted his head down a bit. 'Sorry, Amy. This is going to be dangerous, and Eggman's robots aren't exactly too big jokers. Sorry, but I think it's safer if you don't come along.'

'Why not?' Amy replied with a tone of both slight confusion and anger. 'I could manage myself just fine back when we all took on Metal Sonic when he transformed into that huge dragon form!'

Sonic now prepared to go away. 'Sorry, Amy, but my answer still's no. I don't want to put you in harm's way.' And with that, he ran away. Amy just stood there, mildly annoyed at how Sonic just leaves her there.

'Bah, he can such a jerk sometimes...' Amy grumbled as she walked further along the path.

'Amy, I think Sonic may be right, it's indeed very dangerous to go with him, and I believe he does care for you by not wanting you to go along.' Cream tried to comfort her.

Amy then turned around and explained her reasons to Cream. 'I know, Cream... but I just want to help Sonic. I've been in too much trouble myself and he always has to get me out of trouble, I'm tired of it, and I want to help him out in return for all the times he did that for me.'

Cream then nodded, understanding what Amy was getting to. 'Hmm, if you really say so...but, how do you plan on helping him out then?'

Amy smirked. 'Oh, I know something that might, you see, I've found a nice thing yesterday just while walking around Station Square that might interest him...'

'What is it, Amy?' Cream asked with a curious face.

'Oh, I'll tell you on the way, come on, let's walk a bit further, I heard there's a good restaurant around the vicinity!'

'Okay!' The young rabbit then followed her as they continued onward, Amy surely having something up her sleeve...'


	4. Chapter 4: Abduction and Chasing!

'Yes, I'm finally done!'

As Dr. Robotnik smirked in glee when he finally put the finishing touches on one of his old projects, he then proceeded to turn it on. The robot then making a few sounds before managing to speak something out,

'Bzzt...all systems are fully operational. Ready for orders...'

'Good.' Dr. Robotnik proceeded to walk outside of his construction room with his creation following behind him, the turning on a screen displaying all of the Chaos Emeralds. 'Here's your assignment, get all of the remaining Chaos Emeralds, which are scattered across the world somewhere. Right now my robots have managed to secure me 5 of the Emeralds, so only 2 are remaining. I have builded in your circuits a proto-type Chaos Emerald energy detector because I am sure you are the most capable out of my entire army to succeed in this job..'

'Understood, master...' The robot muttered.

'Perfect...I also included a speech device in your hardware so that you can communicate with me better. In the past you betrayed me...but that problem has been fixed, and this time there will be no flaws, I'm sure of it!' Robotnik assured himself.

'No anomalies at all...proceeding with task now.' The robot then started up a it's engine and flew away from the base with Robotnik looking after it until dissapeared behind the dawning moon... 'Heheheh. This time, Sonic, you can't stop me!'

As dawn was drawing, and the clock striked 18:30 in the center of Station Square, most people were at their homes while others were preparing for their planned appointments. The Chaotix members were back at their office, with Vector explaning his plan.

'This is why we bought this tractor device, boys! You see, that Eggman fellow's been attacking the city lately, and I have a hunch he will be doing that soon again! And when he does, this little thing goes on his craft, and then we'll be able to track down his location!'

'Ah, so that's how it works!' Charmy noted.

'Yep! And I know which one of us is most suited for this job.' He then pointed as Espio. 'Espio, you still good at becoming invisible?'

'Like the sea water is clear blue.' Espio responded. 'So I am required to do this job?'

'Yep! It's probably best if you keep at watch at the top of the highest building of Station Square to see if he's gonna strike tonight. If there's any sign of that Eggman guy, don't hesitate to put this device onto his craft!' Vector said to Espio as he walked over to the TV. 'Now, if you don't mind, I need to watch the big game tonight, betted about 50 rings on the winning team! Good luck and tell us when you're done with it!' He then turned it on and zapped to the channel of the big football match, with Charmy joining him on the couch.

'Hmph...' Espio grumbled before taking his leave.

At that same time, around 18:50, Amy Rose was standing near the grand statue of Station Square in it's center. There weren't many people around at this time of the day, but she waited there, still remembering what Sonic said about meeting up with Tails back there, and she had something up her sleeve. 'Hmph, I'll show Sonic I can be of use.' She thought in herself. 'I've managed to find this little gem of a Chaos Emerald the other day, and when Sonic and Tails meet up here, I'll make Sonic take me along, otherwise he won't be getting this Chaos Emerald.'

Though at the same time, the robot was traveling at superfast speed through the air, until he noticed a energy signal that was of the Chaos Emeralds, and dived down toward the center of Station Square. It then landed on the ground near where the Chaos Emerald energy seemed to radiate, near the pink hedgehog. Suprised, Amy looked at it with some confusion, but couldn't see well what it was, until it came closer. Amy gasped as she couldn't believe what she saw.

'Y-You again?' She stepped a bit back still holding the Emerald with a firm grip. The robot came closer and ordered with a threatening tone: 'Hand over the Chaos Emerald, now! Comply without any resistance, and there will be no trouble.'

'I don't think so, buddy!' Amy pulled her hammer out from behind her. 'You stay away from me-HUH?' In a flash, the robot then zoomed past her and grabbed the hammer away from her, tossing it on the ground, and then proceeded to grab Amy as he prepared to take off in the air. 'Very well, then I will take you along with the Emerald!'

Though right before he lifted off, Espio jumped from the building in a invisible state and with precise throwing got the tracking device onto the back of the robot's head, before it took off into the air. Amy was scared of this height but did not dare to try and anger the robot because it would surely drop her then.

Right after that, Sonic arrived onto the scene, not noticing what flyed away, and started to wait for Tails until it would be 19:00 which was a mere 5 minutes away.

'Sonic? You here?' He heard from nowhere, looking around confused.

'Who's there?' Sonic quickly looked around, until he noticed a chameleon changing back to normal, and one he was familiar with. 'Hey, Espio. Been awhile, hasn't it?'

'Indeed.' The chameleon responded. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I'm waiting here for Tails to arrive with a device that will help us get all of the other Chaos Emeralds. We think Eggman's up to something again, and we're going to get all of the Chaos Emeralds before he does. '

'What a coincidence, me and my comrades also have an assignment to track down this Dr. Eggman guy.' Espio responded. 'I've just managed to get a tractor device on what was apparently one of his robots who just got away, apparently holding a girl with it.'

'A girl with it?' Sonic them noticed a hammer lying nearby, which was very familiar to him. 'Wait a minute!' Sonic said while picking up the hammer. 'This girl, was she of a pink color?'

'I believe so...is she a good friend of yours?' Espio questioned.

'Yeah, sort of...' Sonic told while looking at the hammer, thinking in himself. 'Darn it! Why was she kidnapped this time around?'

Right on cue, Tails then arrived flying in with his two tails formed like a helicopter. 'Hey Sonic! Here it is! Sorry to keep you waiting!' Tails landed and showed Sonic what he made. 'This here's a Chaos Emerald detector. It searches out actively the energy of the Chaos Emeralds within 200 meters of range.' He then noticed Amy's Piko Piko Hammer Sonic was holding. 'Sonic, isn't that Amy's hammer you're holding there?'

'Yeah, according to Espio, she's just been abducted by one of Eggman's robots, so we have no time to waste! Hey, Espio, didn't you just say you had a tractor device put on that robot?'

'Indeed, we also have that assignment to track down where Robotnik's hiding.' Espio commented.

'Then I guess we have the same goal then. Tails, where's the Tornado parked?' Sonic asked to Tails.

'It's just a bit to the north of here near the edge of the city.' Tails pointed in the direction of where it was parked.

'Okay, Tails, let's go fetch the tornado, Espio, you go and get the others ready on the roof of the apartment, we'll go out and search for Eggman immediatly using the tractor device!'

'Understood!' Espio ran towards the Chaotix office and Sonic and Tails towards the edge of the city.

'Yes, yes, YEAH! SCORE!' Vector cheered as the first goal of the match was set on the team he betted. 'Hey, don't be eating all of the popcorn, you little kid! Just 'cause you bought all of the andy doesn't mean you an eat it all up!' Vector commented on Charmy working down the popcorn like he hadn't any food the whole day.

'Aw, come on, Vector. I did that who--' Suddenly the door busted open with Espio running in. 'Come on, we must go to the roof immediatly.'

'Whoa, Espio. Calm down a bit.' Vector said while turning his head. 'What's the big rush?'

'Sonic's coming to pick us up, we're going to Eggmans base!'


	5. Chapter 5: Return of a Old Enemy!

After awhile during late in the evening, the robot arrived back at Robotnik's base, with the captured Amy. As it landed on a platform within his base, the Doctor eagerly awaited it's return, though it was suprised at what it brought along.

'Ah, if it isn't Sonic's girlfriend! What's the reason for her abduction?'

The robot answered. 'She refused to hand over the Emerald willingly.' The robot then presented it. 'But I managed to take it before we left off.'

Amy was furious when she got released. 'You piece of metal junk! Give that back!' She tried desperately to grab the Chaos Emerald and punch the robot, but he was again way faster and merely slapped her aside.

'Ah, don't be so rude with our ''special guest''. She might come in handy in case your equal shows up...robots! Get in here and take this girl to the captive rooms, she will come in handy later on!' Robotnik then ordered over the speakers.

As a few of his robots came in and holded Amy still while she was carried off, she yelled trying to struggle. 'Urgh, let me go! You won't get away with this so easily, Eggman!'

Robotnik got angry at that remark. 'Bah! Don't call me by that ridiculous nickname! It's Robotnik!'

When she was taken out of the room, the robot then gave him the Emerald. 'Excellent work! Only 1 more remaining, and my grand plan's almost achieved!' Robotnik gloated with satisfaction. That was, until he noticed a radiation coming from the robot's Emerald detector.

'What's this? The last Emerald's coming closer? How's that possible?' He ran towards one of his monitors and turned on the screen, and noticed to his suprise that a familiar airplane was coming towards the base, recognizing 2 of the people aboard it.

'Sonic and Tails? Gah! Them again!' His face was very upset until he got a idea. 'No...wait a minute, this could work out to my advantage...if they have the last Emerald...heheheh, come right here, Sonic, straight to your doom!

Meanwhile, at that very same time, Sonic and Tails along with the Chaoti were approaching Robotnik's base, with Tails piloting it, Sonic and Espio both holding to the wing poles, and Vector and Charmy both barely being able to sit in it's rear cockpit.

'Tails, is there any safe place to land nearby? Knowing that egghead, it's gonna be full of robot security for our welcome!' Sonic questioned.

'I don't know Sonic...' Tails shrugged. 'There is a place nearby on the beach over there.' He pointed at a small beach with rocks for hiding near the base. 'But I find this odd, there doesn't seem to be any robots around the base.' He might be up to something...'

Sonic shrugged it off trying to keep confidence high. 'Don't worry, buddy! I'm the fastest hedgehog on the planet, I'll run in there and give Robotnik a suprise whooping, even if he's there on the wait for us!'

Tails nodded along with Sonic's idea. 'Okay then, prepare for landing, guys!'

'Roger!' Espio signaled back.

As such, when the plane landed on the beach, Sonic jumped out with Tails and Espio following suit. Vector and Charmy had trouble getting out. 'Ouch, get your butt off my side, Vector!'

'Hey, at least mine doesn't sting!' The crocodlie snarked back. After some struggling the 2 managed to get out.

'So this is that Eggman guy's base, huh?' Vector commented looking towards the base.

'Yep, so let's get going and rescue Amy as soon as possible!' Sonic commented while running ahead, being too impatient to plan a sneak attack and being confident of his own abillities.

'Sonic! Wait!' Tails tried to call out to him, but to no avail, and turned to the Chaotix. 'Hmm, what shall we do?' Espio then stepped forward. 'This might not be part of the job, but we can't let our comrade handle this alone. I will go ahead and see if there's any robot security around here.'

Espio then turned invisible. and ran ahead. Vector then commented on Espio's remark toward the others. 'Well, he has a point, and it might make us a nice bonus if we deliver that Moustache Moron to the government personally!'

As Sonic ran inside while being aware of apparent security around a corner, not being reckless, he made his way to the main base. Meanwhile, in the jail rooms...

'Grr...those robots of that Eggman think they can keep me here?' I'll show them...' Amy thought as she secretly managed to wring her arms out of the ropes the robots tied around her, not being very good at tying up.2 of the Egg Pawn robots stood on guard both wielding a laser pistol, not looking in her direction. Though when they turned around, they found there was no Amy in the jail.

Both ran to the bars, and then looked at each other in panic. 'Oh no! The hostage! She's escaped! What shall we do?' The one asked the other.

'What else do you think, bolt brains? We warn master Robotni---huh?'

Suddenly, Amy popped from a unspotted corner side that couldn't be seen from the bars, and grabbed both the heads of the robots, and smashed it against each other, it being so hard they were knocked unconscious temporarily. 'Whew, glad they aren't so hard in the heads...'

She then grabbed one of the laser pistols from the knocked down guards, and blasted 2 of the bars down in order to get out, and proceeded out of the room. 'Now to find a way out of here...'

Sonic suddenly entered a dark circular room, and right as he entered, the doors closed and the lights litted up. 'Wha--'

'Wahahaha!' Right as predicted!' Sonic looked to his left, and saw his old archnemesis standing there with a suspicious grin.

'Hmph, I'm suprised you didn't show up in one of your fancy machines, Eggman! Finally realized you can't take me on by yourself?'

'Silence!' Robotnik grumbled at that remark, but managed to keep his head cool. 'But you are right, I can't take you on by myself, so instead I've made something else to combat you this time! And I am sure you'll be biting the dust this time!'

'Oh yeah? Bring that bag of bol---ARGH!' Sonic then felt a quick hit and fell backwards to the ground a bit. 'Ouch...wha...what was that?' Sonic rubbed his head before he saw what hitted him, floating a few inches before him, it being something he expected to see again...'You?'

Robotnik grinned. 'Heheheheh, this time you will lose to your robotic improvement, Metal Sonic!' The robot was indeed a robot modelled after Sonic with intense glowing red lights for eye pupils. It was probably Sonic's most fierce adversary since the day they first faced off on Little Planet.

'Heh, so you actually reactivated that metal maniac? Never thought you would do that after what happened on those battleships of yours...' Sonic smirked.

'Hmph, that was merely a programming glitch...but now I have improved Metal Sonic by a large scale, gave him the abillity to speak, and the best thing...a faster engine, isn it?' Robotnik asked towards his creation.

'Indeed...I am definetly superior than you now, Sonic...' Metal muttered before charging up his engine. Sonic replied by also preparing a spindash. 'Hmph, we'll just see about that!'

Though as Sonic pinned forward to deliver a punch, he then saw Metal Sonic stop it, and countered with a kick of his own. 'Oh, and did I mention faster reflexes? Yes, all thanks to the engine output!' Robotnik laughed as he enjoyed seeing Sonic being outwitted by his creation.

'Urgh, then how about this then?' Sonic ran quickly around the room trying to confuse Metal Sonic, but he just stood still and then performed a spindash of it's own against Sonic, who fully suprised got knocked against the wall, it delivering a hard blow to him.

'It's of no use...Sonic...I'm your superior, the better one!' Metal said as he striked a pose.

Though then out of nowhere, sounds were heard from the ceiling. The 3 looked up and saw Amy blasting the ventilation shaft open and falling through it on the floor, landing a bit clumsy. 'Ouch! Where am I?' She looked around and quickly noticed Sonic and Metal Sonic, the real organic one not seeming to be on top.

Robotnik was baffled, but smirked nonetheless. 'Amy? How did you escape? Bah, doesn't matter. Now you'll be witness to how Sonic will be defeated once and for all by his ''improvement!'' Hahahahaha!'

Amy stood up, determined to help Sonic out. 'Over my dead body!' She then tried to tackle Metal, but he merely stepped aside, causing Amy to slip and fall next to Sonic. '...Pathetic...' Metal Sonic added as he shrugged his head.'

'Hey, Amy...take this...' Sonic whispered to her and gave her her hammer he pulled out of his back. 'It's really convienent to store away, for sure!' He said with a smirk.

Amy took it back looked at Sonic with a determined face, and whispered back: 'Sonic, listen up. I want to help out, and there's no way you'll be ditching me aside! I've got a plan, and for that, you need to trust me. Try to distract him with your speed!'

Sonic was confused at what she was up to, but he understood her will to help him out, and agreed. 'Gotcha!' He then stood up, and taunted his robotic counterpart a bit. 'Hey, Metal. I've got some more tricks up my sleeve!' Sonic curled up and prepared a spindash once more, and then spinned around close to Metal Sonic away from Amy's direction. Metal Sonic floated close after him following with his own speed, and after a few seconds managed to nail Sonic down with a sharply aimed kick, and held him to the ground by his feet on his stomach. 'Don't cling to any hope you have left, Sonic. This is the end for you!' He spoke out before he charged an apparent burst of energy from his hollow chest front.

Amy in meantime managed to get up and while Metal Sonic and Robotnik were distracted at the helpless Sonic, she was furious when she thought back on when she first met Sonic on Little Planet and how Metal Sonic abducted her away. Filled with inner anger at how she never stood up against the metallic copy of her hero, she ran with all her speed towards him, and yelled with a fierce swing: 'Let him go, you robotic Sonic-wannabe!'

Metal Sonic only managed to briefly turned around his head from the noise before he felt a very hard hit from the hammer against his back, and flew forward against the wall crashing with a loud noise against the steel wall, leaving a big mark of his body in it.

'Sonic, are you alright?' Amy asked while she helped Sonic up.

'Yes, I'm all right, Amy...just a few scratches. AMY!' Sonic suddenly looked suprised as he pointed towards Metal Sonic stepping forward, and charged up his back engine once more, but then the engine cracked and made short circuit noises, it working not properly. But that didn't stop Metal Sonic from charging at top speed with the malfunctioning engine at the pink hedgehog with full glowing red eyes, his sharp metal finger joints preparing for a fierce lash against the girl he thought was a mere wimp. 'You...PINK ANNOYANCE!'

Amy briefly saw Metal Sonic going at her with full speed but she ran forward briefly as well, being a bit fast as well from running after her hero, and delivered a quick but equally fierce uppercut at Metal Sonic's face, who didn't anticipate the quick action from Amy, who then flew in a upwards motion towards the ceiling, then falling down with a loud thud, him being completely shut off from the impact as buzing noises were made for a few moments and then silence kicked in. Both Sonic and Robotnik were amazed at this display of action from Amy and were silent. Amy then said after her strong counter: 'And that's for way back there on Little Planet, you creep!' but Sonic then runned towards Amy. 'Amy, you okay?' He putted a comforting hand on her back.

'I'm fine, Sonic.' Amy responded before she turned her head towards Robotnik. 'And now to deal with this moustache monkey.' Sonic joined her as the two hedgehogs looked at the now sweating scientist. 'Ho-hold on now!'

But right on that moment, a robot flew through one of the doors, falling in pieces, drawing attention from the others. In it entered Tails and the Chaotix, Vector apparently holding a part of the robot in his left hand. 'Hey, are we late to the party?' He commented.

'Yep, sure looks like it.' Charmy added. They all confronted Robotnik still standing there, Sonic coming forward first. 'Okay, where are the Emeralds, Eggman?'

Robotnik then smirked as he quickly ran behind another door and in the hallway pressed on a panel that made the door shut. 'Hey! Come back here!' Sonic yelled, and prepared to try and bust throuh the door, but then a grabbing hand pulled out from the ceiling and activated an magnetic pulse, pulling the last Chaos Emerald Tails was holding towards it. 'Ack, the Emerald!' Tails shouted as it glipped out of his hand into the device and pulled it back.

'Hahaha! I've got all of the Emeralds! Now my Egg Piercer's all ready for takeoff!' Robotnik boomed from behind the door. 'See you later, losers!' They could hear footsteps as Robotnik was making his escape, the rest preparing to take pursuit, but they then suddenly heard a loud cracking noise nearby them...


	6. Chapter 6: Suprise Takeover!

'Bzzzt...will...prove...MYSELF!'

Metal Sonic apparently emerged from the ground, still operational, and busted through the door at fast speed, the rest following in suit.

As Robotnik ran through the hallway towards his grand machine, he noticed metal Sonic following him. 'Metal? You're still---GAH!'

'Give me that Emerald, Robotnikzztt!' Metal Sonic pushed Robotnik aside and grabbed the Emerald, then proceeding down the hallway. 'I WILL DESTROY YOU...SONIC!'

Robotnik didn't believe what he just witnessed, and stood up, trying to run after Metal Sonic with a face of full anger at his creation casting him aside like a piece of trash. 'Come back here!' Sonic and the rest followed close after Robotnik down the hallway with Metal Sonic going right through the few robots that stood in his way, until a mere seconds later, they reached a room that contained a fairly large craft, with Metal Sonic entering the main pilot room, inputted the last Chaos Emerald among the others, and activated it's control panel.

Robotnik and Sonic's crew just ran in time to the room to see the large ship attempting to launch off, and they followed suit, just being able to board it before it fully took off into the air and closed it's doors, them being stuck in the boarding room now.

'Where are we, Eggman?' Sonic demanded an answer as he pointed towards a gasping Robotnik, who was fairly out of breath from so much long running.

'This...this is the Egg Piercer. My greatest masterwork yet!' He gloated even in this situation. 'I've designed this thing to be indestructable from the outside once all of the Chaos Emeralds were collected and activated in it's main control room, from which I could pulverize Station Sqaure with!'

'Hmph, looks like your plan got out of hand then, didn't it?' Sonic remarked sarcastically.

'Bah, it has indeed. You and that pink hedgehog must have damaged Metal Sonic's AI so badly that he's gone haywire! This is all the fault of you pests!' Robotnik said utterly angry.

'Hey, I can't help it from wanting to save the world from you and your mad creations, egghead!' Sonic yelled back.

Suddenly their argument was interrupted by a computer voice. 'Intruders alert! Purge them immediatly!' Then out of the walls, lasers appeared trying to shoot the others. They all barely dodged, with Robotnik hiding behind Vector, but they decided to do something about it, and demolished the lasers with Vector biting the contraptions apart through his jaws, Espio throwing his shurikens at them, and Charmy flew around trying to distract the aim. Amy and Tails ran along with Sonic who busted through the door to the main control room, where Metal Sonic stood up, still malfunctioning, and managed to blurt out: 'Sonic...my copy...I will...destroy you! I am the REAL...SONIC! NOT YOU!'

He then charged at Sonic once more with all his might, but Sonic easily kicked him out of the way and against the control panel, badly damaging it, and a big alarm going off. 'Warning...main control panel damaged...cannot maintain altitude for long. Preparing for crash...' Tails looked towards what seemed the main screen of what the ship was heading to, and it seemed to be near Emerald Coast. 'Oh-oh! We must get out of here!' Tails commented with a panicking face. 'We've got 20 seconds until it crashes!'

'Let's go then!' Amy said as she and Tails ran out of the room to where the rest was. Sonic was preparing to leave as well, until he noticed Metal Sonic's head still intact, and managed to barely speak. 'So...nic...I..am-am, the real one...not you...I still...rememberzzzzt.....'' And with that, he completely shut off. Sonic shrugged it off, and leaved the malfunctioning room.

'Guys! We've gotta get out of here! The place's going to blow!' Tails said as the Chaotix were just about done and still keeping an eye on Robotnik.

A mere 5 seconds away from crashing, the crew all jumped off into the water near the beach, except for Tails who carried Sonic to the beach and Charmy being a bee, flew to safety. They could just see how a massive explosion made the whole ship explode and it's remains sinking into the sea, out of the wreckage the Chaos Emeralds scattering over the horizon again...

While the rest swimmed to the coastline, Robotnik remained in the water, smirking as he pushed a button on a device he had in his pockets, quickly causing one of his Egg Mobiles to appear at fast speed and pick the portly scientist up. 'Hahaha! Until next time, Sonic! And when that next time comes, I will make a new better robot to crush you for real!' He gloated as he dissapeared into the horizon.

'Darn...we let him get away!' Vector commented as he stood on the coastlines of Emerald Coast.

'Not exactly, my friend.' Espio added. 'We had the assignment to track down where his base was, and so we did. Now all that remains is to call up the mayor, and our job's done!'

Vector then smiled as all didn't turn out so bad after all. 'Heheh, good thinking there, Espio! Money, here we come!' The trio turned their attention to Sonic and Tails. 'Thanks for the ride, pals! We've gotta go now and earn our cash. See ya later!' Charmy then quickly added 'Yay! Now we can watch the game further!'

'You dope! The game's already over and it's like what, 22:00 PM by now! When we get home, it's bed time for you!'

Sonic, Tails and Amy also walked off as they said goodbye to the Chaotix. 'See ya later, Vector! Well, that sure was one heck of a day!' Sonic added whilst putting his arms behind his back, enjoying the wind breeze of the evening. 'I've barged into Eggman's base, had a showdown with Metal Sonic, and we stopped another one of his wacky plots, and all that in one night!'

Amy then added along. 'Hey, if it weren't for me you that creep would have beaten you for sure!'

Sonic smiled as she was right, and gave Amy a pat on the back. 'You're right on that, Amy.' He then looked down a bit in a apoligogizing manner. 'I'm...I'm sorry for turning down your offer like that this afternoon. You really helped me out there and I...appreciate it.'

Amy smiled back, whilst she couldn't believe Sonic actually admitted he appreciated her help just now. 'Well...it's alright. I've gotta go home now, Sonic. I need to do something about my wet clothes from that dive and get some sleep. See ya later!' And with that, Amy also runned off into the vicinity towards Station Square.

'Well, it's just you and me then, Tails!' Sonic commented.

'Sure is... but I'm planning to go home soon as well, I could use some rest!' Tails said with a yawn.

'Heheheh...yeah, it's been one busy day...' Sonic added as the two walked, until he noted something. 'Oh wait, Tails! Didn't you leave the Tornado 2 at the beack near Eggman's?'

Tails smirked. 'Heh, don't worry, Sonic! I've recently installed a remote control into it's engine to come back to me upon request!' He pulled out from his bushy tails a device and clicked on it, and soon enough they saw in the vicinty their plane coming towards them.

'Oh, Tails! You never cease to suprise me!'

The End.


End file.
